Pretty Blondie
by frequentsobbing
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is a man of stature and wealth and after a bad dinner experience with his future business investors he finds himself in a car that's not his and in the middle of Brooklyn, New York asking for directions from a young male prostitute with the bluest eyes and the blondest hair he had ever seen. Or Self indulgent Jack/Gabe Pretty Woman AU that no one asked for.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Gabriel Reyes is a man of stature and importance. Being a well-known business tycoon has made an obvious impact on his wealth and popularity, especially among women and men alike. Now, he won't be modest, he knows what he does to those around him. With a small smile he can have anyone he wants around his finger, however when it is an insufferable woman with too much lipstick leaning over far too much to expose her chest, he'd rather be the ugliest thing one had ever laid eyes on. The woman, though beautiful, with long dark brown hair and an angelic tan, was utterly wasted and by the way her husband glared daggers at him he assumed this whole ordeal was bad for all involved./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"So, anyway," Gabriel glanced to the other woman present at the business dinner, "about the business deal. What sort of conditions were you thinking of, Monsieur?" Gabriel had never been so thankful for Amélie than he was at this moment. Not only did his companion keep a level head, but her looks distracted the man currently glaring him six feet under./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Oh, um yeah," they continued to discuss the deal for however long. Gabriel was busy trying to fend off the advances of his future business partner's' wife while thinking of all the work that greets him at his hotel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /He was jostled out of his thoughts by the feeling of something seeping through his shirt and dripping down his abdomen. He shoots up quickly out of his seat and glances down at the white polyester shirt that had been stained red with wine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"I am so sorry, let me get that for you," the woman who spilled it, the man's wife, stood up and grabbed the cloth napkin and leaned in towards the business tycoon, however was quickly intervened by a pale hand adorned in gold watch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Sorry, Mr. Reyes does not like to be touched," another blessing that comes with being partners with Amélie, she always knew what to do and how to go about /The woman took on a forlorn look and Gabriel breathed in deeply, desperately needing an escape./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Amélie," said woman glanced at him, "keys." She gave a quick questioning glare before sighing heavily and handing him the keys to her black Honda Civic stationed outside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Do you even know how to get to the hotel from here?" She seemed to disagree with his abrupt leave but he couldn't find it within himself to care. He gave her a quick nod and made his way towards the door without another glance to the married /XxXbr /The problem with his escape, if he were to admit there was an issue, would be the fact that he's not too good at driving. Not to say he's bad necessarily, but combined with his lack of driving experience and the fact that he is most certainly lost in the middle of New York City, his driving is subpar at the best./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /After driving past the same diner for the third time Gabriel had decided to pull over and gather his bearings. He reached to retrieve his phone out of his stained dress pants and was greeted with a black screen and with a tap of the home button a warning stating his phone was very much dead. The dark skinned man groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He seemed to sit there for hours despite it only being minutes contemplating his next course of action. He raised his head and looked in his rearview mirror and out of his window./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Now being in the sketchy part of Brooklyn didn't seem to fool anyone. Gabriel knew about the sex and the drugs. Hell, he had minor experience in these departments when he was in highschool, but he didn't think his only option would be a blonde prostitute that was standing at the side of the road across the street in extremely short, short, shorts and a tight white top, but he guesses there is a first time for everything./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"God, help me, please," Gabriel muttered before starting his car back up and driving to where the man was located. It was a quick five second cruise before Gabriel parked next to the man and rolled his window down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /The blonde put on a grin and leaned down to look inside of his window. He glanced around the interior and seemed to nod his head in appreciation and Gabriel couldn't help but roll his eyes at the prostitute's expression./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Anything I can help ya with, Sweetie?" Gabriel felt himself wanting to gag at the nickname but withheld the reaction at the blonde's pursed lips and provocative stare he was currently giving Gabriel./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /The dark man shook his head and sighed quietly, "actually, yes you can." He saw the blonde's blue eyes twinkle and watched as the young man bit his lip. "I need directions to a hotel, specifically the Wythe Hotel. Know where it is?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Mr. Blue Eyes chuckled, "hmph, please, I know this city like the back of my hand, but it'll cost ya, Mister." Gabriel really should have seen it coming, asking directions from a prostitute, that money would be involved somehow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"How much?" The blonde seemed to think for a minute before pushing his torso and head further into the window, further into Gabriel's space./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"A hundred bucks," the prostitute bit his lip and tilted his head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Gabriel sputtered and glared at the man before forcefully pulling his wallet out of his pocket./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Ooh, one fifty with the sass," Gabriel paused before looking at the man who then shrugged at Gabriel's stare of death. The dark skinned man continued pulling the money out, only pulling a hundred out and then handing it to the man./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Hey, this is only a hundred, what gives?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"You'll get the rest once I get to the hotel, sound good, Blondie?" The blonde seemed to think and then huffed before opening the black car door and ungracefully plopping into the leather seats./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Gabriel turned his head as the man spread his legs and propped one pale calf on the dash board./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Damn, what a beauty, she yours?" Gabriel turned his head back towards the pale man as he stroked the leather seats./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"No, speaking of which," Gabriel leaned forwards and knocked the man's leg down back to the carpeted floor, "don't touch anything, got it?"br /Gabriel's passenger pouted, "yeesh, I get it," blue eyes met brown and the paler man raised his hands in show of surrender./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Gabriel tightened his grip on the steering wheel and gritted his teeth, trying to rid himself of his so-called "sass" before he was robbed of even more money./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"So, Mister, what's your name, huh?" Gabriel couldn't help but cringe at the man's very slight southern accent./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Gabriel, what about you, Blondie?" The man seemed to consider something while glancing out of the window./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Whatever you want it to be, Honey," Gabriel gave the man an exasperated look and the prostitute returned it with a pout before looking away from the darker skinned man's eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Jack," Gabriel looked over the man's profile before deeming the name legit with a light shrug./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /"Well, Jack how do I get out of this hell-hole?" Jack brought his attention back the driver and grinned./p 


End file.
